The present invention relates to a yarn texturing device and a yarn texturing method comprising a yarn texturing unit for texturing a yarn, and a yarn winding unit for forming a winding package by winding the textured yarn, and especially to indication with a glance of the quality level of the textured yarn at the stage it is formed into a winding package.
Conventionally, the yarn texturing device such as a draw texturing machine comprises per each spindle, a yarn texturing unit for applying designated texturing to the yarn, and a yarn winding unit including a traverse device for traversing the yarn in the axis direction of the winding package. Moreover, such yarn texturing device is constructed to form the winding package of the yarn applied with designated texturing.
Recently, to intensify the quality control of the winding package, the yarn texturing device is provided with a quality detecting means for detecting the quality of filament yarn or the like to be processed into the winding package, and a quality level judging means for judging the quality level of the winding package based on the detected information of the quality detecting means.
Since the quality of the yarn of the winding package to be formed in the yarn winding unit is known, an identifying seal indicating the quality is pasted automatically to the winding package which is to be discharged from the yarn winding unit of each spindle. The winding packages with the quality indicated were classified by the workers looking at the identifying seal or by the automatic identifying device for distinguishing the identifying seal.
However, since an exclusive process for pasting the identifying seal onto the winding package becomes necessary, there was still a further improvement left behind.
Moreover, the winding package discharged from the yarn winding unit of each spindle is required to be transported to the position to be pasted with an identifying seal. Therefore, in the case the worker removes the winding package during the transportation, the correspondence of the quality level data of the identifying seal and the winding package are displaced and the desired result cannot be achieved at all times.
The present invention was made in consideration to aforementioned problems, and it is thus the object of the present invention to allow the identification of the quality level of the wound yarn reliably when forming the winding package, and to allow the operation of the post-process to be appropriate and smooth, corresponding to the identification of the quality level.
The yarn texturing device of the present invention comprises a yarn texturing unit for texturing a yarn and a yarn winding unit for forming a winding package by winding a textured yarn. The yarn winding unit includes a traverse device for traversing the textured yarn in the axis direction of the bobbin. The traverse device is constructed so that a straight winding can be formed at a designated position in the axis direction of the winding package. Moreover, the yarn texturing device comprises a quality detecting means for detecting the quality of the yarn to be textured by the yarn texturing unit, a quality level judging means for judging the quality level of the winding package based on the detected information of the quality detecting means, and a winding terminating position setting means for changing the straight winding position by the traverse device at the finishing of the winding process based on the judged information of the quality level judging means.
According to aforementioned structure, (1) the quality level of the winding package is judged based on the detected information of the quality detecting means for detecting the quality of the yarn to be processed into a winding package, and based on such judged result, the winding terminating position of the winding package in the axis direction is determined. Therefore, for example, when it is the desired quality level, the winding terminating position is located at the center, and when it is below the desired quality level, the winding terminating position inclines to either ends of left or right, when it is other than the states of the formers, the winding terminating position inclines to the middle of the center and the either ends of left or right. As in such manner, the winding terminating position can be changed automatically according to the differences in the quality level.
In other words, according to the winding package to be formed by winding while traversing the yarn, (2) the quality level of the winding package completed of winding is indicated according to the winding terminating position. Therefore, the quality level of the winding package can be confirmed instantly just by a glance at the winding package, and the quality level indicating function by the winding terminating position is to be maintained reliably until the yarn is unwound. Accordingly, an exclusive process to attach a quality level mark or signal becomes unnecessary. As a result, the management cost for such purpose also becomes unnecessary, the quality level mark or signal is prevented from being attached in a mistake or being forgotten to be attached.
The yarn winding device according to the present invention comprises a yarn heating device and a false-twisting device for applying false-twisting texturing to the yarn unwound from a yarn supplying package, and a winding device for forming a winding package by winding the false-twist textured yarn. The winding device includes a traverse device for traversing the false-twist textured yarn in the axis direction of the bobbin. The traverse device is constructed so that a straight winding can be formed at a designated position in the axis direction of the winding package. The yarn winding device of the present invention comprises a quality detecting means for detecting the quality of the yarn to be wound to the winding package, a quality level judging means for judging the quality level of the winding package based on the detected information of the quality detecting means, and a winding terminating position setting means for changing the straight winding position by the traverse device at the finishing of the winding process based on the judged information of the quality level judging means.
According to the structure mentioned above, in the winding package formed via the yarn heating device and the false-twisting device for applying false-twist texturing to the yarn unwound from the yarn supplying package, and the yarn winding device, aforementioned effects (1) and (2) can be achieved.
According to the structure of the present invention, the quality detecting means is a tension detector for detecting the untwisting tension in the downstream side of the false-twisting device.
Moreover, the quality level of the winding package is judged by the condition of the untwisting tension in the downstream side of the false-twisting device. The untwisting tension is a factor for causing a significant effect to the false-twist texturing. Therefore, if the quality level can be determined by the untwisting tension, the main characteristics of the actual winding package can be shown straightforward, and a preferable quality level judgment conformed to the actual circumstance can be carried out.
In addition, the present invention is characterized in that a feed back control means is provided for carrying out a feed back control on the driving the false-twisting device so that the detected tension by the tension detector is to maintain the target value set in advance.
Since the feed back control is carried out so that the actual untwisting tension is to become the target tension value, not only the quality level indicating function for indicating the quality level of the winding package, but also the quality level concerning the winding package can be controlled to be the set state constantly. The quality level of the winding package formed beyond this control level is indicated clearly.
The method of the present invention is a yarn texturing method for applying texturing to the running yarn and forming a winding package by winding the textured yarn. The winding package is formed by winding while traversing the textured yarn in the axis direction of the winding package, and based on the detected result of the quality of the yarn to be wound to the winding package, the quality level of the winding package is judged. Moreover, according to the judged result, the straight winding position in the axis direction of the winding package is changed at the finishing of winding process, and the quality level of the yarn is made to be indicated at the straight winding position of the winding package.
According to such method, the winding terminating position of the winding package controlled as a straight winding of which is easily confirmed with a glance, and the confirmation of the winding terminating position, in other words, the quality level can be carried out easily while the effects 1 and 2 are achieved.